dead im sorry
by DM5-Demon
Summary: ok i am having a contest of authors. i am looking for a cowriter for my sotry plus a beta to make it look nicer. anyone who reads my other story will understand this completly, and i will post all contestents stories. min 5k most 20k. do it 1-3 chaps.DEAD
1. ok heres my story

ok guys this is my attempt at a story but i have givin up writing it or need alot of help with making sure it comes out good. make sure that the stories that you post are strong/super/god naruto stories banished stories are good to or stories that have him growing up entirly different are good too. ok well good luck everyone and i hope i get lots of contestants. just so you all know i have lots of people looking at my stories.. i think like over 200 people not totaly sure... but i am also looking for a co-authour for kyuubi swordsman.

another reminder is that make sure your grammer is correct... i hate it when people mispell or put in wrong words in stories it makes me have to think what you really mean and i dont want to have to do that wiht all the stories i might be getting so make sure it is clear. well good luck and submit me good stories!!!!

"normal"** "demon normal" 'thinking **demon' 'thinking human'

The Demons Requiem

Chapter 1: the begining

Summery: during the battle of the end Naruto actually defeats Sasuke, but at the price of his life! But the kyuubi has other plans!

"Sasuke!!"

"Naruto!!"

Both screamed as they charged each other for the final bout. Sasuke throws his arm forward with Black Chidori in hand, but Naruto leans out of the way at the last second and the chidori rips through the right side of his body as he shoves his rasengan into the belly of Sasuke.

Sasuke flies back and crashes into the statue of Madara unconscious as Naruto falls to the ground.

' heh i got him... HUH?' just as Naruto was thinking this as he fell he saw Kabuto approcing Sasuke and picking him up.

'no... dammit!' Naruto thought as he crashed into the ground with the huge gaping hole in his chest.

'well... at least i can die knowing that i at least defeated the basterd...' Naruto thought as he slowly closed his eyes accepting the death that was unavoidable. But just as he was giving in and approaching the light he found himself inside his mind at Kyuubis' cage.

"Well we have had a pretty good run Kyuubi but i guess our time is up."

"**No! I will not Die!" K**yuubi roared, panicking about what was going to happen.

" Hey i don't want to die either but its going to happen! Theres no one around to save us and the hole in my chest just wont close." Naruto said to the huge fox.

"**Wait! There is a way around death! And a way that we will both survive! Although i most certainly wont like it but its better then dying in a weak vessel.**" Kyuubi said.

To be honest Kyuubi didn't want to do what he was thinking about but the humiliation he would get in the afterlife with all the other demons would ruin him and he would be ridiculed for the rest of eternity as a "Pathetic Demon that died in a weak vessel."

"What?! We can live?! How! Man if i live i can try and get sasuke back to sakura and fulfill my promise!! Yea!!!!" said Naruto excitedly jumping around.

"so What do we have to do?!"

"**we have to combine...**" sighed the Kyuubi, he seriously didn't want to do this but it as the only way to redeem himself.

"What?!?!" Screamed Naruto shocked that the fox would even think of such a thing.

"**trust me I don't want to do it but its better than dying. All I have to do is surge my chakra into your system and combine my mind with yours, although when we do this most likely you won't look the same**." said Kyuubi.

" What do you mean i won't look the same?" asked Naruto confused.

"**well since we will combine completely you will probley get slitted red eyes... 9 tails... fox ears... claws though I might add that they are harder then steel... and probably a lot of muscle change like you losing all your fat and it all becoming flexible muscles, most likely you would be ripped as you humans say... and probably other things." **said Kyuubi matter of factly.

Naruto thought this over, ' well whats more important to me... life as being a demon and being super strong and invincible and fulfilling my promise to Sakura, or death... ah fuck it maby being a demon will be fun!' thought Naruto.

"OK fox lets do it!" said Naruto

"**sigh i was afraid you were going to say that... alright this is going to hurt like a bitch." K**yuubi said as he closed his eyes and started **concentrating.**

"wait how bad is this going to hur-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed in pain, oh the pain it was unbearable it felt like his insides were being riped out and being put back in the wrong way.

But after about 30 seconds of this unbearable pain and agony it stopped. He opened his eyes to see that he was sill at the valley of the end.

'well i guess it worked' thought Naruto as he started to stand up.

"**oh i might add that sense we are bonded completely that we can talk to each other just by thinking, very annoying i know but it's unavoidable" **said Kyuubi in his head.

"Great..." said Naruto out loud. After he said this he stood up completely and the ground seemed farther away from before, a lot farther away.

"what the... of this is the effect of the bond... dam im fucking tall now..." Naruto said as he looked around.

Now naruto right now is standing at about 6 feet but thats pretty big growth spurt from like 5.4 feet which is what he used to stand at.

Just then he realized he had 9 big 6 foot tails whooshing behind him. Now the tails were a orange red color with the ends being more orange then the rest.

Then he looked at his hands oh my his his hands were about 4 inches larger then before with 3 in. razor sharp claws at the end of his fingers.

"Wow! This is actually pretty damn cool! Claws... tails... sweet..." Naruto said out loud and walked over to the water to stair at his reflection in the water and when he did look at his reflection his head started to hurt as soon as he look at himself.

"Ahh my head what the..?!" Naruto said as he fell unconscious.

"**ahh yes my beautiful eyes... can knock some one unconscious with just a glance and when you add chakra they can kill! Oh i love my eyes!"** Kyuubi said with delight in his voice.

Now while all this was going on kakashi arrived and watch as this huge chakra spike and a red explosion happen. Then he saw Naruto emerge from this taller with 9 huge tails swinging behind him and deadly red eyes. Then he saw Naruto fall unconscious just by looking at himself in the water.

"my god... what happened... I better take him back to the village..." Kakashi said as he rushed over to Naruto and picked him up and headed back to the village.

6 hours later...

Naruto woke up to find that he was in the hospital and saw that Sakura was siting in a chair in front of his bed staring at him.

"Sakura-chan! I... I'm sorry but I couldn't bring Sasuke back... that damn Kabuto took him before i could carry his bastered ass back here for yo.." Naruto started to say when sakura came up to the side of his bed.

SMACK

Sakura bitch slapped Naruto across the face.

"you Demon! I told you to bring him back and you couldn't do it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! Why don't you just..." Sakura then suddenly fell unconscious from looking into Naruto red eyes.

"Why you bitch! I did so many things for you and this village and this how you repay me!? Fuck this village i'm done with it! I swear I will have my revenge!" Naruto screamed as he busted through the window and headed out of the village.

"one day they will regret ever treating me badly!" Naruto vowed to himself.

well here is my attempt. well it isnt finished but it had potential. and if anyone is wondering about the eyes... well i read abotu them in a story once.. dont remember which authour or the sotry name but it just stuck with me... plus i think its awsome. anyway submit me good stories.


	2. Note!

ok remember to email me all story responses please and send them to i will be checking it twice a day so dont worry about me not puting up your story on time. im esimating that the contest will be about2-3 weeks or a month long so get to work people! ok i need some stories i really hope people just ignore this it will make me sad...


	3. ok2

Ok for some reason fanfiction wouldn't update my story so I had to add in this cahp so it would show up… sucks I know but oh well I want some good stories damnit lol. well good luck...again oh another thing include a summery so i can post it lol almost forgot lol.


End file.
